Fractus animus sempre saecula
by Medusae
Summary: Él era tan completamente complejo que decidió romperse en mil pedazos. Ella quiso sentirse parte de algo muy grande. Juntos llegaron a pensar que pertenecían a un mismo puzzle. Sin embargo, el esfuerzo por complementarse terminó rompiéndoles.


**Disclaimer:** No soy J.K. Rowling, estos personajes no me pertenecen y bla, bla, blá.

* * *

 _ **FRACTUS ANIMUS SEMPRE SAECULA.**_

 _"_ — _Era tan completamente complejo que decidí romperme en mil pedazos"._

* * *

 ** _01._**

No existen palabras suficientes para describir el intenso e insufrible dolor de una pluma rasgando el alma, despertándote del sueño eterno. Rompiendo lenta y agónicamente la blancura amarilleada por el tiempo de un pedazo de mí, de mi ser, de mi esencia más pura; violentado con fuerza por el puño y letra de una mocosa. De una pequeña rata que no tiene ni idea de qué o quién está entre sus diminutas y sucias manos.

« _Mi nombre es Ginny Weasley. Tengo 11 años y Hogwarts apesta._ _»_

Quizá más doloroso que aquel ultraje fue la acción que tras él sobrevino: aquella escoria arrancó, separó, desmembró una de aquellas páginas de mi historia, del todo que conformo. Con ese pedazo de alma rasgada hizo una bola destartalada de papel que no dudó en tirar por ahí, en esa enormidad sin sentido que representa para un adulto una habitación infantil.

Juro que vengaré tal deshonor. Sólo yo puedo desalmarme. Sólo yo puedo dividirme para permanecer siempre inmortal.

Sólo yo, Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Han pasado tres horas desde mi prematuro y repugnante despertar. El letargo en el que me encontraba sumido durante estos años había conseguido que olvidase cosas tan primitivas y físicas como las sensaciones. Es extraño que logre sentirlas ahora que no soy un ente totalmente corpóreo, si no algo superfluo, más débil incluso que cualquiera de los más sutiles fantasmas.

Pero lo he sentido.

He sentido el rasgar de la pluma sobre mí como una puñalada ardiente, abrasando mi piel y mis entrañas a su paso. Inyectando, gota a gota, el pegajoso tacto de la tinta en cada página, encarcelándome con ella en una jaula negra y reseca. Encerrándome en esa parte oscura que entraña tanta inocencia juvenil a golpe de frases absurdas. Aprisionándome como una bestia que sólo necesita un poco de fuerza para romper las barreras que lo encierran y escapar, huir.

Fuerza o magia…

Lo primero que consigo formar es una suerte de extremidad parecida a un brazo, seguida de otro igualmente amorfo y atrofiado. Sigo concentrándome para moldear un cuerpo raquítico, coronado por una cabeza lo suficientemente grande para albergar una sonrisa macabra y unos ojos inyectados en odio. Un último esfuerzo más me permite disfrutar de la estabilidad de dos piernas lo suficientemente firmes como para aguantar el peso de tanta animadversión.

Y aquí estoy. En la noche más gélida del otoño, en el centro de una habitación infantil, rodeado por cinco camas con doseles dorados y escarlatas. Baúles en los suelos, zapatos desperdigados. Una vela tintineando en un escritorio, consumiendo su último hálito de vida. Yo, en el centro, abierto de par en par, con el borde de mis hojas desgastado y la pluma-puñal demasiado cerca de mi lomo de cuero. Me permito unos instantes para observarme, para ver mi momentáneo cuerpo de tinta, más parecido a una sombra que a una persona, y compararlo con lo que ha sido mi cárcel hasta el momento.

Magnífico.

Concentro mi mirada en la oscuridad de la habitación, en el sonido desacompasado de cinco respiraciones tranquilas, sumidas en dulces sueños. Y entre esas cinco respiraciones, sólo una es la que me interesa. Sólo una dejará de soñar, de inhalar.

Es fácil dar con la asquerosa rata que me ha hecho daño. No ha tenido ni la decencia de lavar de sus manitas blancas el contraste negro de la culpabilidad de la que ahora estoy formado. Repto raquíticamente para poder subir a su cama y acerco mi rostro al suyo para poder apreciar hasta el más mínimo detalle de ella. Nariz pequeña, pecas por todas partes, pestañas claras y cejas muy, muy finas. Una cara ovalada y demasiado pálida. Parece que ya está muerta, así que nadie notará la diferencia de aquí a unas horas. Unos labios pequeños y regordetes se entreabren en la oscuridad para respirar, aunque lo que realmente hace es profesar un sonoro ronquido.

Esta niña da repelús, joder.

Es hora de acabar con esto. De cobrar mi venganza. Aunque hay algo que me dice que aún no es el momento, que busque a tientas en sus recuerdos. Susurro un ligero _Legeremens_ y me sumerjo hasta el fondo de su mente, de sus sueños. Un torbellino desenfocado repleto de recuerdos ñoños y carentes de valor. Siento que he abierto la puerta de un trastero lleno de cachivaches inútiles antes de limpiarlo y tirar todo lo que guarda. Sin embargo, entre tantos trastos, siempre se encuentra algo de valor.

Y ahí está: no hace ni veinticuatros horas esta mocosa estaba subida en la locomotora escarlata, rumbo a Hogwarts. La escena se tiñe de tonos sepias mientras el sol del atardecer se filtra por los cristales envejecidos. No entiendo bien por qué sueña con un suceso tan banal y tan reciente, pero ahí estamos; ella viviendo su momento de gloria y yo aquí, intruso de su imaginación, espectador del show más patético y palurdo del mundo.

Camina sola por los pasillos del Expreso. Debe ser una niña muy anodina e insignificante, porque llevo en su mente unos diez minutos y sólo sabe caminar y caminar. El sueño parece que se acaba de animar un poco más, pues la muy novata se ha ido a chocar con otro chavalín (deben ser los únicos que van montados en este tren) algo más alto que ella, pero no mucho más. Es un revoltijo de pelo negro y oscuro, como mis intenciones. Un momento, yo a este niño le conozco. Es… es…

Harry Potter.

El interior de mis nuevas entrañas burbujea ante la maquiavélica y estridente carcajada que he proferido. Sí, sí, ¡SÍ! Mil veces sí. Gracias a esta traidora a la sangre he dado con el momento y el lugar adecuado para resurgir y conquistar de nuevo el mundo. Doy palmas en su sueño. Doy voces, vítores. Es el momento de marcharse de allí. Salgo de su mente con la misma rapidez asfixiante con la que he entrado y me encuentro de nuevo en esa adormilada habitación. Encuentro una pequeña e inocente sonrisa en su pecoso rostro y sonrío yo también.

Qué tierna, qué asco.

Sin embargo, esa inocencia será la llave para hacerme de nuevo con el control de mi hogar. Sí. Lamo mis dientes de tinta y escupo un arrullo con mi sibilina lengua. Me siento joven de nuevo, lleno de vida. Estoy en mi hogar, en el de mis antiguos ancestros. Sólo necesito recuperar lo que es mío, lo que me pertenece. Juro por Salazar que esta mocosa va a ser el instrumento perfecto para que el resto del mundo sepa que el más grande y temible mago de todos los tiempos ha regresado.

Una nueva página de mi historia se escribirá mañana. Enemigos del heredero; temed.

* * *

 _«_ _Mi nombre es Ginny Weasley. Tengo 11 años y llevo una semana en Hogwarts. No me gusta, pero hago como que sí porque…_ _»_

No, no puede escribir eso. Ir a Hogwarts ha sido siempre el sueño de su vida. Aunque, estando ahora ahí, no entiende por qué le gusta tanto a todo el mundo. Sólo es un castillo enorme en el que siempre se pierde. Hogwarts son clases aburridas y deberes interminables. Y niñas que no quieren ser sus amigas.

Siempre ha soñado con estar en este castillo. En la Madriguera ya se aburría. La única chica con la que tiene contacto allí es su madre y estaba claro que no entiende nada de lo que les gusta a las chicas de hoy en día. Además, ella quiere tener una nueva mejor amiga con la que poder escuchar y cantar las canciones de las Brujas de Macbeth, ver y comentar juntas las jugadas de las Holyhead Harpies y los Chudley Cannons (y hablar de lo guapos que son sus jugadores, también). Con mamá esas cosas le dan vergüenza.

Además, está aquel otro tema… Se pone roja como un tomate sólo con pensarlo.

Sacude la cabeza para quitarse la vergüenza y vuelve a concentrarse en su diario. Es un diario precioso, con muchísimas páginas para escribir y encuadernado en lujoso y trabajado cuero. Se ve a simple vista que, en el pasado, había sido de primerísima calidad. Había pertenecido a un tal Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, según cita la inscripción de la portada. Pero ahora le pertenece a ella.

Es tan especial que Ginny se enamoró de él desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Prometió cuidarlo muy, muy bien porque a pesar de ser de segunda mano, seguramente había costado mucho. Lo encontró en su caldero al volver del Callejón Diagon aquel día de verano, antes de llegar al colegio. No supo en qué momento había ido a parar ahí, pero sí que supo, casi al instante, que todo aquello era cosa de su madre. Siempre había sido su hija favorita y separarse de ella le iba a costar mucho más que separarse del resto de sus hermanos. Al fin y al cabo, ellos eran unos brutos y ella su única nena.

No sabía por qué lo coló en su caldero en vez de dárselo en mano, envuelto, como se dan la mayoría de regalos. Debía de ser porque a ninguno de sus hermanos les había hecho un regalo por entrar en Hogwarts. Así que en eso consistía; era un regalo especial porque su madre la consideraba especial. Porque era la única de su prole de la que se sentía orgullosa.

Ese era un motivo más para cuidarlo con tanto esmero. No sólo era bonito, elegante y sofisticado. Era especial. Era un secreto entre las chicas Weasley. Por todo ello quería llenar sus páginas con mil y una aventuras interesantes, con la letra más pulcra y cuidada posible. Cuando acabase el curso, se lo daría de vuelta a su madre para poder compartir con ella todos sus secretos. Como antes de marcharse. Como siempre habían hecho.

Sin embargo, Hogwarts no parece tan emocionante como se lo habían pintado. Sus hermanos Fred y George hablaban de las mil y unas trastadas y novatadas que habían hecho en aquel castillo año tras año. Pero en esa semana tan larga y pesada que había vivido allí, no había sucedido nada interesante a su alrededor. Ni a ella ni a nadie.

En clase se aburre como una ostra. No se le da mal, pero tampoco le impresiona. No hace más magia de la que puede hacer en su casa. Es decir, absolutamente nada. Para colmo, en Hogwarts no hay grandes cosas que hacer para divertirse porque absolutamente todo está prohibido. Si vas al lago tienes que tener cuidado con los tentáculos del calamar gigante que allí vive. No puedes internarte en el Bosque Prohibido. No puedes salir a los jardines después de cenar. Y cuidado con andar por los pasillos sola. Si Peeves te caza no te lo puedes quitar de encima. A una chica de su año, de Hufflepuff, se le subió a la espalda como si fuese un jinete y estuvo tirando de su pelo todo el día.

Hogwarts apesta, mirase adonde mirase.

Para colmo, sus compañeras de habitación tampoco ayudan mucho. Son cuatro repipis más preocupadas por el color de sus uñas que por la magia. Sólo saben reír como gallinas cluecas, criticar y leer la revista _Corazón de Bruja_ , esa porquería de prensa rosa en la que te dan consejos y hechizos inútiles sobre cómo conquistar al chico que te gusta. Ella sabe que son inútiles porque ha probado alguno, la verdad. Lo probó y… por Merlín, le da vergüenza sólo de pensar en ello.

Asqueada, rompe una página más de aquel diario para comenzar de nuevo. Ya van cinco desde que comenzó a usarlo. Tiene que parar o pronto se quedará sin él. Así que respira hondo, moja su pluma en el tintero y se dispone a escribir. Aprieta la punta de la pluma contra la hoja y garabatea, lenta y cuidadosamente, todas y cada una de las letras que conforman la primera página de su historia.

 _«_ _Mi nombre es Ginevra Weasley, aunque todos me llaman Ginny. No es un nombre muy bonito, pero a mí me gusta. No me imagino llamándome de otra manera, rollo Stacey o Sandy. Tengo 11 años y soy la pequeña de mis siete hermanos. También soy la única chica. Me gusta jugar al quidditch y montar a caballo._

 _Acabo de empezar mis estudios en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Sólo llevo una semana y no estoy muy a gusto, pero seguro que pronto haré amigos y aprenderé muchos hechizos._ _»_

Dejó la pluma con cuidado sobre el escritorio y miró maravillada lo que acababa de escribir. La letra era bonita, redondeada y limpia. La página no se había manchado de tinta y había escrito algo bonito y real. Sí, por fin le satisface algo.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa de satisfacción va borrándose de su cara cuando ve cómo sus palabras se desvanecen en la inmensidad blancuzca de aquella página. Van desapareciendo como si el diario estuviera succionando con una pajita toda la tinta de aquellas frases. En su lugar, aparecen otras letras, formando un único renglón le dio asusta tremendamente.

« _Hola, Ginevra Weasley. Yo soy Tom Ryddle. Y voy a ser tu peor pesadilla_ ».

El susto hizo que se levantara de su silla de un salto. Se quedó petrificada leyendo y releyendo aquellas frases. ¿De dónde habían salido? Desde luego, no era lo que ella había escrito hacía escasos minutos. ¡Qué pena! ¡Con lo bien que le había quedado!

Paseó su mirada por toda la habitación para comprobar que eso no era alguna broma pesada de sus compañeras. Y, más tarde, cayó en la cuenta: este tipo de bromas sólo podían ser cosa de Fred y George.

Cerró con fastidio el diario y se dispuso a tirarlo al fondo de su baúl. Una suerte que no llegase a escribir nada comprometedor, si no ellos lo sabrían y la martirizarían con ello. Podían llegar a ser incluso más pesados que Peeves. Abrió con rabia la tapa y, justo antes de soltarlo, sus dedos se estremecieron al roce del cuero de las tapas. Una pequeña e imperceptible descarga que reptó por su brazo y se instaló en el centro de su pecho, como una angustia arrolladora y ajena a su voluntad.

Al final no lo soltó. No, al menos, en el fondo del baúl. Perpleja ante tal sensación, Ginny sólo pudo dejarlo sobre su cama y sentarse en el extremo opuesto. Sacó la varita del bolsillo de su túnica y le apuntó, amenazante, durante varios segundos. Pero no pasó nada.

—¿Hola?

Su pregunta asustadiza no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Y era algo normal, por otro lado. Estaba sola en su habitación, apuntando a su propio diario con la varita. ¿Qué esperaba?, ¿qué el diario se abriera y una voz celestial le revelara los secretos para conseguir ser popular? Estaba claro que alucinaba.

Con la punta de su varita, ya algo menos exaltada, Ginny consiguió abrir la tapa del diario. Allí estaban: las tres cortas frases que habían aparecido antes y que ella no había escrito. Un simple renglón, escrito con una letra pulcra, elegante, cursiva. Con un trazo perfecto, como si la pluma más que escribir, hubiese bailado sobre el papel. Una letra que no era de nadie que Ginny hubiese conocido hasta ahora.

¿Y si Fred y George no tenían nada que ver con eso? ¿Y si, en realidad, eso era lo que hacía que el diario fuese tan especial? Quizá su madre se lo regaló previendo su nula sociabilidad con el resto de sus compañeros. De ser así, ¡acertó de pleno! Pero ¿quién sería la persona que le había contestado?

Con cuidado, dejó el diario abierto sobre el escritorio. Recogió del suelo la silla y volvió a enderezarla. Se sentó ante el diario, mojó la pluma en el tintero y volvió a escribir, debajo justo de las frases que ese tal Tom había escrito.

« _¿Quién eres?»_

Sus palabras volvieron a desaparecer. Todas las palabras desaparecieron, dando paso al blanco amarillento de las páginas. Durante una fracción de segundo Ginny pensó que ya no pasaría nada más, que no volverían a aparecer. Pero lo hicieron.

« _Soy Tom Ryddle. Este diario es mío, es parte de mí. No puedes escribir nada más en él. Duele.»_

¿Cómo que no podía escribir más en él? ¡Ahora era su diario! Su madre se lo había regalado, ahora le pertenecía. Volvió a mojar la pluma en el tintero y fue a replicar al tal Tom con enfado, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. En el último punto que había dibujado, justo el punto de su última interrogación, había traspasado ligeramente la página. Acongojada, y algo culpable, entendió exactamente a qué se refería. Aún así, quiso replicar a Tom, así que lo hizo con toda la delicadeza que la rabia le cedió en ese instante.

« _Hola, Tom. Soy Ginny Weasley y no, no voy a dejar de escribir en este diario porque ahora es MÍO, ¿vale? Siento apretar tanto la pluma en el papel. Prometo hacerlo así, como ahora, despacito.»_

Satisfecha, cruzó sus brazos bajo el pecho y esperó la respuesta de esa persona que no conocía. No sabía cómo era, ni cuántos años tendría; le daba igual. Ese diario ahora era suyo y no iba a dejar que nadie se lo arrebatase. Era lo único que la había mantenido entretenida durante esa tediosa semana. Pensar qué iba a escribir en él y cómo iba a hacerlo era lo más parecido a tener un tiempo para ella dentro de esas cuatro paredes. No, no iba a dejar que se lo quitasen.

Aquello le recordó, de alguna forma, a La Madriguera. Hace algunos años, sus hermanos no la dejaban jugar al quidditch con ellos. Cada vez que conseguía hacerse con una escoba, de alguna manera épica, Bill o Percy aparecían para quitársela de las manitas. Uno decía que era para mantenerla segura; el otro porque eso sólo eran cosas de chicos. Lo cierto es que ni ellos ni nadie iban a impedirle a Ginny salirse con la suya. Y así fue, terminó por hacerse con todas las escobas de su casa, por manejarlas incluso mejor que su hermano Ron. Él sí que era malísimo en el aire… La cuestión es que Ginny era, por naturaleza, persistente. Si quería algo, no paraba hasta conseguirlo y, cuanto más se le negaba algo, más luchaba por conseguirlo.

Si ese tal Tom le decía que no podría escribir más en el diario, Ginny lo haría el doble.

Sus letras desaparecieron, dando paso a otras nuevas, más estilizadas.

« _Vale.»_

La verdad es que Ginny esperaba una respuesta más elaborada por parte de su misterioso interlocutor. Una réplica más furiosa, propia de alguien autoritario y posesivo que viene a reclamar por lo que es suyo. Propia de alguien que no acepta un «NO» por respuesta. Pero, ¿quién era Tom después de todo? ¿Era también alumno de Hogwarts? ¿Era real o una simple broma? ¿Era un conjuro de su madre para que se sintiese menos sola?

Cogió de nuevo su pluma y se dispuso a escribir, sin embargo se sorprendió al descubrir unas nuevas palabras de Tom.

 _«Sé cómo te sientes, Ginevra.»_

 _«¿Qué quieres decir?"»_ _,_ contestó la niña, escribiendo despacio y con cuidado, con trazos regordetes y redondeados.

 _«Sé que te sientes sola. Pero la culpa no es de este lugar, sino de las personas que lo habitan.»_

Tom tenía razón. Hogwarts era, en el fondo, un lugar bonito y tranquilo. De hecho, a Ginny le gustó mucho cuando lo vio por primera vez. Le hizo sentirse más pequeñita aún de lo que era. Tan inmenso e imponente. Le gustaba el color de sus muros cuando atardecía, y el calor que guardaba en su interior cuando el aire frío comenzaba a soplar por las noches. Tom tenía razón; el problema no era Hogwarts, eran los demás.

 _« ¿Tú también estás solo aquí, Tom?»_

Unos segundos más tarde, Tom le regaló a Ginny la sonrisa más sincera que haya aparecido jamás en su pecoso rostro. Le regaló una sonrisa, una promesa, una sentencia.

 _«No, ahora te tengo a ti. Juntos haremos de Hogwarts un lugar mejor.»_

* * *

Para **Brooke Silva,** mi amiga invisible. Eh, linda, deberías odiarme porque ha pasado demasiado y tal, pero aquí lo tienes; disfrútalo.

También es para vosotras, tías raras pero macabremente sensuales por ello: **Metanfetamina** (que SIEMPRE saca paciencia de donde no hay para aguantarme), **Filbuster** (que mata siempre a mis dioses en los juegos de mesa), **Sam Wallflower** (que me taladra con su pasión desmedida con los Dramiones), **Lils White** (que llena de frescura y originalidad mi cabeza con sus historias) o la bella **Claru** (que me regala su amor desmedido desde el otro lado del charco). Para vosotras, mis musas griegas, serán los siguientes capítulos.

Para el resto: gracias por dedicar vuestro tiempo en leerme. Espero que os guste. Este fic tendrá unos cuantos capítulos más, lo terminaré y reanudaré los demás. O eso espero... Hasta entonces, ¡sed felices!


End file.
